Um pequeno susto
by Gabriel Cahill
Summary: Continuação das fics anteriores
1. Prólogo

É um dia frio, as nuvens são cinzentas, e a vento frio batia em meus cabelos enquanto caminhava, o dia estava negro, como se algo terrível estivesse para acontecer. As árvores se curvavam com o vento forte, e mesmo com minha jaqueta, eu sentia o frio. Cruzei os braços para tentar me aquecer. Faltavam duas quadras para chegar. Olhei por cima dos ombros para ver se eu estava sendo seguido. Ninguém. A rua estava completamente vazia, todas as casas estavam com as luzes apagadas. Ou melhor, nem todas. Havia um pequeno casebre no final da rua em que eu já tinha notado antes, mas com o frio eu nem tinha percebido mais detalhes. Parei. Não sei por qual motivo, mas sentia que estou sendo observado. Observei ao longe o casebre. Era uma casa bem pequena toda feita de madeira. Parecia estar sem dono por muito tempo porque as tábuas estavam algumas quebradas e então percebi que as luzes se acenderam logo após que eu passei por ela, mas somente agora que eu notei isso.

Eu olho para a porta fechada daquela casa e depois olho de relance para a janela e vejo um vulto que se esquivou, como se ele estivesse me observando. Olho novamente para a porta, e sinto um arrepio na espinha. A porta agora está entreaberta. E eu sei que devo correr, sei que eu estou sendo seguido. Agora parece que o dia está mais frio. Se for quem eu penso que são eu sei que _eles _estão me seguindo, vou ter que despistá-los. Começo a andar mais rápido, e quando me dou conta já estou correndo. Apesar de ser um dia frio, o suor escorre em minha testa e eu corro ansioso para chegar logo em sua casa. Faltavam alguns metros para a esquina onde eu deveria virar, mas eu devia despistá-los. De qualquer maneira.

Decido então não virar. Eu sigo em frente, nenhuma ideia vinha em minha cabeça. Eu devia pensar rápido, até porque eu não conseguiria correr para sempre. Até que veio uma ideia em minha mente. Eu corro sem olhar para trás, e viro na próxima esquina.

Continuo correndo sem olhar para trás e nem sabia mais para onde eu estaria indo. Era uma questão de vida ou morte, e eu não poderia deixar que _eles_ descobrissem o que eu estava levando. Pensamentos corriam por minha cabeça e eu estava totalmente distraído quando eu caí. Eu levantei e continuei a correr, e eu sentia que minha jaqueta não estava tão fria como antes, eu já estava bem mais a frente e já me preparava para virar na próxima esquina quando tudo fez sentido. Minha jaqueta não estava tão fria como antes? Como eu fui ignorante. Eu me retorcia somente de pensar que isso poderia ter acontecido. _Não, eu não fui tão idiota assim para me distrair tanto._ Na verdade eu não queria fazer o que eu estava pensando, era impossível e mortal se fosse confirmado. Mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Deveria sair de meu momento "Parando o tempo só um minutinho". Levei minha mão em meu bolso. E por um instante eu pensei que eu estivesse errado. Mas não.

O frasco não estava lá. E eu deveria voltar e pegar, porque aquele frasco valia a minha vida, era a minha missão. Ele só tinha me pedido isso, apenas pegar o frasco e levar até lá. Mas eu falhei e nada pagava por isso.

Mas infelizmente esse não era um momento de pensar e sim de agir. Eu me virei e comecei a correr no sentido contrário. Era uma coisa louca, mas eu deveria. Eu pensava quando Fiske disse aquela história de teste eu achei que seria fácil. Achei. O que poderia acontecer comigo? AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
><em>Pare de pensar e corra, seu idiota!<em>

Corria cada vez mais rápido e eu já me aproximava do lugar da queda. Era somente virar uma esquina. Mas foi quando me voltou na memória instantaneamente o que eu estava para enfrentar. Eu só poderia fazer uma coisa.

Agora o que eu precisaria era de sorte, algo para que eu possa me esconder. E por sorte tinha uma casa com uma garagem bem grande, e dois carros estacionados. Eu corru atrás de um carro e me escondo. Agora só me resta esperar e rezar. Fico ali sentado, por alguns minutos, quando ouço passos passando ali por perto.

Eu tento não fazer nenhum tipo de barulho, isso poderia ser muito perigoso se realmente fosse quem eu esperava. Quando eles passaram, eu notei que eram três pessoas e só poderiam ser _eles_. A lembrança do frasco em meu bolso da jaqueta me deixava maluco, já tinha certeza que _eles_ pegaram, mas algo me dizia que eu deveria fazer alguma coisa. E antes de tudo aquilo que estava para acontecer, passaram-se alguns minutos e tudo parecia que estava mais calmo. Parecia.

* * *

><p><strong>E então?<br>Esse capítulo é só pra deixar curioso...**

**Tentei fazer uma mais devagar e detalhada e o próximo capítulo vou escrever bem em breve para não perder o suspense..., só preciso de reviews..**  
><strong>Abraços..<strong>


	2. Em Pisa

Esperar. Era o que eu estava fazendo. Eu estava atrás de um carro em alguma rua de Londres. Enquanto meu pior pesadelo, passava ali por perto e poderia ter pego um simples frasco que valia minha vida. Simples. Depois que Dan me salvou em Pisa, a primeira coisa a fazer foi fazer uma ligação para Caroline que pensava que eu estava morto, marcamos um encontro em algum restaurante por lá e colocamos as notícias em dia:

- Sério, ele te pegou no ar? – Ela me perguntava – Como você fez isso Dan?

- Faz parte do treinamento ninja que eu comprei pela internet.

- Pois é. Mas o que eu não entendi era porque você, Natalie, estava lá... – Depois que eu fiz essa pergunta, eu percebi que ambos coraram. Eu não consegui aguentar e comecei a rir.

- O que você está rindo, Gabriel? – Natalie perguntou – Eu estava lá somente por uma parceria temporária com Daniel.

Ela olhou para Dan e sorriu, e depois continuou:

- Nã... Nãão.. é.. é.. é , D... dan? – Natalie estava muito nervosa e não conseguiria entender porque estaria assim, o que realmente ela sentia por Dan? Ela não sabia, mas isso estava amolecendo-a, e Isabel não gostaria nada disso, por isso ela achava melhor que essa parceria com Dan terminasse logo... Mas com certeza não era isso que ela queria.

- É... Natalie me encontrou e nós sabíamos onde estava a próxima pista, mas fomos perseguidos e no final nem encontramos ela... Isso.. apenas uma parceria temporária – Mentiu Dan.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio e percebi que Dan olhava de relance para Natalie, mas não era um olhar normal, e ele não ficava tantos minutos assim sem falar, principalmente quanto ele estava acordado. Eu já sabia o que estava acontecendo com os dois antes mesmo que Dan me contasse tudo em Londres. Até que Caah quebrou o silêncio:

- Bem, na Torre de Pisa eu encontrei isso. – Ela tirou do bolso um frasco embrulhado em um lenço, o frasco estava cheio de um liquido preto, que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, e o lenço parecia seda, uma seda bem antiga mesmo. – Eu não sei o que é e não achei nada escrito no lenço.

Antes de terminar a frase, Dan já estava com o lenço na mão e tentava procurar alguma coisa suspeita. Ele ficou um tempo olhando para ele enquanto eu peguei o frasco para tentar entender alguma coisa.

Era um frasco de vidro espesso, com uma pequena rolha no topo com letras entalhadas.

- Pessoal, olha aqui o que eu encontrei – Na rolha tinha algumas inscrições que diziam:

_ Est sei Sorus Lagirdam. Londri octus._

Latim ? – Natalie perguntou – acho que está sim...

Acho que está de trás pra frente. – Sugeriu Dan que já foi tentando escrever. Escreveu em um guardanapo:

** Tse ies suros... **

- Dan, acho que não está de trás pra frente... – Caah sugeriu. – Em meu celular tem um tradutor vamos ver se é latim, eu também acho que é.

Ela começou a teclar no celular e depois disse:

- Bem, é realmente latim, olhem só. – Ela mostrou o celular. Na tradução dizia: _Este é o soro lagirdam. Londri olho._

- UUhul ! Ajudou bem heim? – Dan brincou – Acho que _Lagirdam_ deve ser o nome de uma pessoa, talvez o dono desse frasco.

- Que com certeza foi um Cahill. – Eu disse - E olhem só, acho que_ londri_ é Londres, _Londri olho_... É a London Eye!

- Pode ser! – Natalie brandiu com entusiasmo. – Que ótimo! Não aguentava mais esses países subdesenvolvidos de meia tigela em que paramos.

- Me desculpem eu não vou, porque eu, Amy e Nellie vamos para o Caribe.Nós encontramos uma pista na China que nos leva até lá!

E o celular de Natalie tocou. Ela respondia "Sim" várias vezes e suas feições mudavam constantemente, até que disse "Confirmado, Ian, eu estou indo", desligou o celular.

- Me desculpem eu também já estou envolvida com um outro lugar. Eu tenho que ir agora. Tchau, e Dan foi _muito bom _fazer essa parceria com você. – O rosto de Dan corou, e ela foi embora.

Depois que Dan também se foi, Caah me disse que ela não estava mais muito envolvida com as pistas e que eu deveria ir sozinho para a Inglaterra. Eu não pude mais fazer nada. Caroline se foi e eu estaria sozinho nessa, eu deveria viajar algumas centenas de quilômetros até a Inglaterra sozinho, até que _ele_ apareceu.

Ele tinha um terno preto e óculos de sol também pretos, e se aproximava de mim.

Mas na verdade não era só ele que estava de preto, tudo estava escurecendo. E eu estava ficando zonzo. Foi quando notei que eu voltava para a realidade. Minha última visão foi que eu estava atrás de um carro e uma bela mulher com lindos cabelos estava lá e eu sabia que ela era a ... era ... ...

* * *

><p><strong>E aí gostaram? Eu estou arranjando mais tempo para escrever e agora os capítulos vão vir mais rápido..<br>E o próximo vem.. quando vcs clicarem nesse grande botão sublinhado em azul bem aqui abaixo..  
>Até o próximo capítulo.<strong>


	3. A Missão

**Oii, a fic estava ficando, com o perdão da palavra, uma MERDA. Então recebi alguns conselhos de uma nova amiga. **

**Como ela não quis escrever esse capítulo, trocamos várias ideias. E chegamos a uma conclusão. **

**PS: Vlw mto mesmo Anaah Cahill, e Clara Cahill tbm... **

**Voilá!**

* * *

><p>Eu estava me recuperando aos poucos. Mas tudo ainda girava. Eu não tinha a mínima ideia de onde eu estava, mas eu ainda sentia tudo rodar e rodar.<p>

Ela devia ter me dado algum alucinógeno, tudo rodava. Foi quando eu percebi que eu estava na London Eye.

- Conte o que ele queria? – Disse uma voz de mulher. – Ou poderá acontecer alguma coisa, que você não irá gostar...

- Anda menino! – Disse outra voz de mulher, mas um pouco mais aguda. Essa era uma voz que eu não tinha ouvido antes. Eu olhei para o outro lado, e ainda com a visão embaçada eu vi que era Natalie Kabra. Mas espere, se essa era Natalie, cadê o Ian, e quem era essa menina?

Ela vestia jeans escuro, era magra, e esguia, seu rosto era fino e eu sentia nela uma expressão de ódio. Desconfiei que ela era uma Lucian. Ela era um pouco mais alta que Natalie, e eu não sabia de modo algum quem ela era, mas eu, eu.. _Pare de pensar nisto! Você perdeu o frasco, seu fracassado. Isso! Eu era um fracassado. Minha chance de ter um reconhecimento tinha sido perdida e eu perdi a confiança de Fiske. _Então eu notei que aquela bela menina, eu conhecia de algum lugar. Ou ao menos, me lembrava alguém.

- Fale logo garoto, o que ele queria com você? – Disse a garota. Eu então percebi que ela falava de Fiske. O Homem de Preto. E sua proposta irrecusável. Agora eu me lembrava. Depois que todos tinham ido embora, eu estava seguindo para o Aeroporto. Destino Londres. Procurar um tal Lorde Lagirdam. E _ele_ me abordou.

- Ei você! – Sua Voz era seca e áspera, ele era um pouco velho e vestia um sobretudo de couro preto que parecia ser novo, um chapéu preto e óculos escuro. Ele devia ser da CIA ou, de alguma agência de inteligência Italiana. Mas seu sotaque era britânico. – Espere, Gabriel Linares Cahill, eu preciso falar com você.

Eu desconfiei e estava pensando em correr logo para o aeroporto. Me virei e me preparei para correr, mas ele estava lá, na minha frente outra vez. Isso era sinistro. Mais sinistro era ele saber meu nome. E foi então que fui perdendo um pouco de desconfiança, mas ainda estava preparado para correr, sendo ele um lorde negro do mal ou não.

- O que você quer? – Soltei em um tom grave e forte.

- Caro, Gabriel, você tem uma coisa que me pertence. – Ele disse olhando para meus bolsos. Eu estava com uma das minhas mãos dentro dele, e agarrei firme o frasco, como se eu nunca mais fosse soltar. – Você tem o soro dos MADRIGAL. E um arrepio me percorreu a espinha.

- E o que eu vou falar agora, será a maior missão de toda a sua vida. – E senti outro arrepio.

* * *

><p><strong>Uuul, esse foi mais um capítulo. Demorei para postar mas agora vai ter vários seguidos. O próximo ainda vai sair hoje, ou amanhã cedo. Está tudo quase pronto e espero reviews de:<strong>

" **Ai, Gabriel.. Para com isso de escrever capítulos pequenos, só pra deixar curioso..." **

**P.S.: Eu sou do mal mesmo, e daí...**

**P.P.S: Agradeço mais uma vez Anaah Cahill que me deu a maior ajuda...**


	4. O Lenço Misterioso

**Olá leitores queridos, taí o próximo capitulo:**

* * *

><p>Então eu comecei a ligar os pontos. E eu descobri quem era Lorde Lagirdam. Isso era Madrigal, ao contrário. <em>Como eu não pensei nisso antes! <em>Eu sou tão idiota. Mas o Homem de Preto me olhava com um olhar de apreensão, se é que dava pra ver isso atrás dos óculos escuros.  
>Então ele me contou a história.<br>- Descobrimos que o soro dos Madrigal estava em Pisa faz um mês. Só que em uma de nossas buscas encontramos você e Caroline. E começamos a seguir vocês. – Ele deu uma pausa para respirar e eu aproveitei.

- Espera ai, quem é você para ficar me espionando desse jeito? – Eu o fitei e vi que ele estava me olhando de cima a baixo, como se estivesse medindo minhas capacidades. Lendo minha alma.

- Eu sou Fiske Cahill. Sou o líder dos Madrigais. E vimos em você tudo o que é preciso para ser um Madrigal.

- Você quer que eu me torne, um, um, madrigal? Um clã sem piedade que só pensa em assassinatos e violência? – Eu fiz uma pausa e continuei. – E eu não vou te entregar nada. Não tem nada comigo. – Menti.

- Minha sobrinha já me contou. – Ele fez uma cara de quem estava bem distante, este estava literalmente, boiando.

- Espere, quem é sua sobrinha? – Eu tentava me lembrar se havia alguém me observando enquanto eu procurava minhas pistas com a... – Caah.

- Pelo que eu percebi vocês fizeram uma parceria? – Disse Fiske.

- Caah é sua sobrinha? Tudo o que ela fez, foi tudo relatado para vocês?

- Exatamente, e sabemos que ela te entregou o frasco com o soro. E queremos de volta.

Fiske estendeu sua mão para a minha direção, pedindo o frasco.

- Então eu aceito sua proposta – Retruquei me afastando.

- Como assim? Qual proposta? – Ele ressaltou indignado.

- Quero me tornar um Madrigal.

- Certo, já vimos que você tem as qualidades suficientes para isso. E se você passar no segundo teste, você poderá se tornar o segundo Madrigal que não nasceu um.

- O que? Um teste? Mas espera aí, quem foi o primeiro? – Perguntei.

- Senhorita Nellie Gomez, ela trabalhava para mim e era _au pair_ de Dan e Amy Cahill.

- Eu sei quem era Nellie, não sou burro. – Eu já estava ficando um pouco ansioso para saber sobre o teste e sobre eu fazer parte de o clã dos assassinos. – Então qual é o teste para eu entrar nesse clã de assassinos?

- Os Madrigais não são parte de um clã de assassinos. Nós somente impedimos de quando outros clãs estão perto de descobrir a formula final. Porque isso causa muita briga entre os clãs, nós tentamos impedir essas brigas que acontecem entre os clãs e afastamo-los de descobrirem o soro de Gideon. E é por isso que nós somos tão odiados...

- Agora eu entendi. Mas então qual é esse teste que eu preciso fazer?

Eu estava começando a ficar interessado. Os Madrigais não era uma família ruim, eles fazem o que é certo. O que é necessário. Eu coloquei a mão em meu bolso e vi que isso era muito mais importante do que eu pensava. Fiske me chamou para sentar um uma mesa próxima, de um restaurante típico italiano próximo do estacionamento do aeroporto de Pisa.

Depois que nos sentamos Fiske começou falar.

- Vou ser rápido e preciso. – ele deu uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Quero que leve o soro até a base dos Madrigais que fica em Londres.

_Londres? Era onde eu precisava ir. Coincidência? Não sei. Acho que não devo citar isso para ele. Se bem que ele contou tantas coisas para mim. E poderia me ajudar. Tomei coragem e disse._

- Antes eu gostaria que soubesse que eu encontrei isso. – Eu tirei o frasco e mostrei para ele o que estava gravado na rolha.

_**Est sei Sorus Lagirdam. Londri octupus.**_

Quando eu olhei no chão eu percebi que o lenço tinha caído. Abaixei-me para pegar e notei um número que estava gravado na lateral inferior do lenço. 12 32 8 12. Notei também que tinha outro entalhe no lenço.

_Não se engane pelo que vê.  
>O que não precisas, é da arte.<br>Somente da sua seda pura com você  
>Quando encontrares o Marte.<em>

Eu não tinha ideia do que significava, mas eu sabia que esse era um detalhe muito importante. E eu prometi a mim mesmo que isso eu não iria contar para o Homem de Preto. Eu coloquei o lenço no bolso de minha jaqueta e me levantei. Ele se pronunciou.

- Exatamente, aqui está pedindo para que você vá para Londres. Acho que no London Eye.

- Isso eu já sei. – Retruquei – Mas você não encontrou nada mais, além disso?

- Não, a não ser que haja mais alguma coisa que você tenha encontrado.

_Ops. Acho que ele irá acreditar se eu falar somente uma mentirinha._

- Não, sua sobrinha que pegou o frasco, e somente entregou isso. O frasco. – Eu rezava para que meu nariz não estivesse vermelho, como toda vez que eu minto. Que coisa idiota de acontecer.

- Então eu suponho que você vá logo para o aeroporto. Você saberá onde é a base dos Madrigais – Disse ele. – Eu te encontrarei quando for necessário.

E novamente eu estava voltando à realidade. Eu estava dentro de um dos assentos na London Eye, e havia três mulheres sentadas na minha frente. Uma era Isabel, outra era Natalie e a outra era a que eu não conhecia. Natalie falou.

- Você vai contar onde está, ou nós teremos que fazer isso à força?

Então Natalie tirou uma faca do sapato. E colocou no meu pescoço fazendo uma leve pressão que doía muito. Ela sussurou _" Diga agora "._ E eu não sabia o que fazer.

Eu não poderia contar que aquele era o soro dos Madrigais, e eu nem mesmo sabia onde estava. Se nem elas sabiam, onde ele estava? Não sei, mas eu estava prestes a morrer. E eu devia pensar em alguma coisa. E rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí o que acharam?<br>Eu gostei muito... Mandem reviews e divulguem, quando eu tiver pelo menos 6 reviews a mais eu posto a continuação.  
>Gabriel Cahill<strong>


	5. Ação na Cabine

**Olá Cahills , peço mil desculpas porque demorei para postar, mas postei. (Semana de Prova)(Lixo)(Esse capítulo tá um pouco engraçado)**

* * *

><p>Eu devia pensar em alguma coisa. E rápido.<p>

Mas infelizmente, não vinha nada em minha cabeça. Olhei ao redor daquela cabine da London Eye. Mas eu não tinha nenhuma ideia. Sentia a lâmina fria e áspera de Natalie e poderia jurar que um fio de sangue escorrera daquele ponto em meu pescoço.

_Eu me tornarei um Madrigal. E nenhuma dor vai me impedir. Não agora._

Involuntariamente, eu agarrei uma das lâminas de Natalie, com minha mão direita invertida, e girei com o meu braço. Torcendo o braço de Natalie e envovendo seu pescoço com ele. Suas duas pernas eu consegui agarrar com apenas uma das minhas, e com um movimento rápido, passei a lâmina para a outra mão e enconstei agora no pescoço de Natalie.

_Quem é que tá no comando agora, heim?_

A cara de Isabel estava no mínimo engraçada. Ela olhava com um olhar de: _"Espera aí, como assim?"_. Eu queria dar uma risada maléfica, mas a situação não me deixava.

Isabel conseguiu uma outra lâmina curva, que tirou de suas costas. (Espera aí, isso é 39 Clues, ou Crônica dos Kane?)Enfim. A outra garota alta, não pegou nenhuma arma, mas parecia que ela escondia algo em uma de suas mãos. Poderia ser uma arma. Isso explica resumidamente porque eu não podia dar uma risada maléfica.

Ou meu cérebro resolvia dar uma de ninja de novo ou eu morria. Mas antes queria tentar uma coisinha:

- Isabel, parada aí, ou ela morre! – Ela inicialmente se assustou, depois fez cara de que chupou limão, e depois deu um sorriso.

- Você não teria coragem, Gabriel Cahill! – Ela não parecia tão segura disso, mas sabia que ela tinha a espada do Carter, e não teria medo de usá-la. – Largue Natalie agora!

- Não! – Eu colocava um pouco mais de força na lâmina, não queria matá-la, só queria ver o que Isabel faria. – O que será que a mamãe fará por sua filhinha? Heim?

Isabel olhou para Natalie. E Natalie fazia seu olhar de súplica. Eu sabia que Natalie estava mudando, primeiro foi no Parque do Caribe, e depois nos seus sonhos. E sem esquecer do safado do Dan. E finalmente consegui o que eu queria. Um pequeno fio de sangue, como o meu saiu do pescoço de Natalie. Eu sabia que ela estava mudando, mas ainda era um Kabra, ainda era um Cobra.

Por um momento, senti o que era ser um Madrigal. Sem piedade. Sem dó.

Por um momento, eu queria colocar o máximo de minha força naquela lâmina e matar Natalie de uma vez.

Mas o meu pequeno lado Ekat, que ainda existia, me lembrou que nada se vence, pela força, e sim pela inteligência. E me veio uma ideia.

Mas antes da lâmpada acender, Isabel atacou.

Ela meu deferiu um golpe de direita. E recuou com um passo mantendo sua espada curva, na guarda. Esperando eu me recuperar. Senti no lugar onde ela de acertou. A espada atingiu-me um pouco acima da cintura. E eu sentia o sangue escorrer, tanto em minha cintura quanto em minhas mãos. A dor era insupertável, mas eu devia superar. Devia continuar lutando até que eu morra. Espera aí, minha mão estava sangrando?

Isabel parou.

Eu parei.

Por um instante desejei que isso não acontecesse. Mas quando eu olhei para baixo, naquela criatura indefesa que estava em minhas mãos, o ódio tomou conta do meu ser.

Depois que Isabel me deferiu o golpe, eu recuei em defesa. Mas isso criou uma força descontrolada em minha mão esquerda. E eu havia perfurado o pescoço de Natalie.

O sangue jorrava de seu pescoço, mas felizmente ela ainda estava viva. Eu contava aproximadamente 6 minutos para sair todo o sangue.  
>Toquei em meu pulso e disse:<p>

- Clara, código 567391! Código 567391! London Eye agora!

E apartir desse momento o meu pequeno lado ninja veio à tona.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí pessoal?<br>Muito bom.. muita ação, e muito ninja..  
>como disse mari cahill<br>Não vou pedir reviews, se a história estiver boa elas vêm naturalmente..  
>Gabriel Cahill<strong>


	6. A garota misteriosa

**Olá Pessoal, aí mais um capítulo!**

**Tomara que gostem, porque está emocionante! E foi o maio capítulo até agora!**

* * *

><p><strong>POV ISABEL <strong>

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas ver Natalie, minha filha caída, morrendo, era o que me daixava... eu não sei, ... me deixava normal, eu me sentia como uma mãe, e não uma Kabra, não como uma Lucian.

Sentimentos varriam minha cabeça.

Todos os meus momentos com Natalie foram terríveis, quando eu gritei com ela, quando a humilhei, quando eu não era mãe.

Exatamente. Natalie não era minha filha.

_"Esse foi o meu erro."_

Agora uma lágrima descia por meu rosto. Lágrimas. Por que existem? Todas as vezes que eu as tirei de outros. De Ian, de Natalie. E agora as lágrimas estão me consumindo. Tirando minha essência. Tirando o Lucian de meu ser.

Mas não foram lágrimas que levam minha alma. Foi Natalie. Se ela morresse eu também morreria. Agora eu sabia o que Irina sentia.

Foram lágrimas em que eu tirei dela. Foi minha culpa. Eu quem chamei Irina para uma missão. Eu fui cruel, e agora eu também fui cruel, mas comigo mesma.

_Quem sou eu?_

Que tipo de pessoa sou eu? Que tira a alma das pessoas, tirando o bem mais precioso de suas vidas?

Eu via Natalie caída e nada poderia salvá-la. Ela estava morrendo. E eu não fui mãe.

Agora eu me entrego às lágrimas. E ao ódio. Gabriel deve morrer.

* * *

><p><strong>POV GABRIEL<strong>

Eu estava esperando vir alguma ideia, mas como sempre nada vinha. Eu estava sem o soro Madrigal, só pra lembrar, e estava sem armas. E Isabel, iria no mínimo me matar.

Dava pra sentir o ódio dela de longe. Seus olhos me metralhava, como se estivesse esperando a hora certa para me torturar muito.

Mas algo aconteceu. Antes que Isabel pudesse arrancar meus glóbulos oculares fora, eu ouvi um ruído muito próximo, e aproximando mais.

Estava fora da cabina, certamente. E depois de alguns segundos eu reconheci o som.

Era de um helicóptero que se aproximava por cima. Eu já sabia quem era, mas Isabel com certeza, não tinha a mínima ideia, mas se eu esperasse mais, acho que ela metralharia o helicóptero também, então eu procurei algo cortante ou martelante e achei uma pequena barra de ferro, que eu agarrei com força. E bati no teto de vidro da cabine da London Eye.

O vidro inicialmente rachou, mas depois quebrou-se exatamente em um círculo perfeito. Eu havia aprendido isso com Alistair, mas essa é outra história.

Então o helicóptero se aproximou logo acima da cabine, e uma menina alta de cabelos castanhos e roupa toda preta, como se fosse uma agente espiã. Ela saltou do helicóptero e passou exatamente pelo buraco e levando uma corda e um pedaço de pano embebido de alguma coisa.

Quando ela saltou para dentro da cabine, piscou para mim e delicadamente de dirigiu para Natalie.

Ela pegou o pano e amarrou no pescoço de Natalie. Não tinha percebido, mas estava pálida, e quase morta. Então Isabel viu quem era. Clara. Uma ótima Ekat. Extremamente talentosa.

Então me lembrei da outra garota que estava presente naquela cabine, ela não falava, mas observava tudo, e foi quando Clara apareceu, pareceu-me que sorriu para ela.

Espera aí, ela certamente era uma Lucian, mas porque acenou para uma Ekat?

Clara amarrou Natalie e deu pequenos dois puxões na corda, e começou a ser puxada.

- Espere aí! Onde você vai levar Nat.. minha filha? – Se pronunciou finalmente Isabel.

- Você não tem direito de nada, nem mesmo de saber para onde ela vai, sua cobra, traidora! – Disse Clara – Como você tem coragem de matar sua própria filha? Você é no mínimo a personificação do mal, sua vadi... (Olá crianças! O titio Gabriel, achou melhor não divulgar aqui o que a titia Clara falou, mas se vocês são Corinthianas, já devem saber, né?)(Brincadeirinha, viu pessoal Corinthiano?)(É sério, não precisa me matar!)

- Clara, Clara. – Isabel conseguiu dizer – Faça o que deve ser feito!

Clara então olhou para Natalie. Ela não tinha muitas esperanças, mas mesmo assim, deu outros dois puxões na corda e começou a ser erguida novamente.

Isabel olhava para sua filha que estava sendo levada, para sabe Deus onde, e ela não poderia fazer nada.

Enquando Isabel estava olhando, foi que eu percebera um pequeno detalhe. A menina que estava com Isabel, não estava segurando uma arma, mas era o pequeno frasco do soro Madrigal!

Mas, se eles já tinham achado, porque estavam me perguntando onde ele estava? Ela devia ter pego e por algum motivo estava escondendo de Isabel.

A menina olhou de relance para mim, e eu poderia jurar que estava esboçando um sorriso. E aí caiu a ficha. Ela estava aproximando de mim, e como eu nem mesmo a conhecia, eu apenas recuei. Mas então ela fez uma simples cara de brava, como se estivesse tentando ajudar. Isso!

Por algum motivo ela estava tentando me dar o frasco! Eu não tinha tanta certeza até que ela estendeu sua mão para mim, e arregalando os olhos e apontando seu queixo para sua mão. E então eu peguei o frasco. Comuniquei-me rapidamente com ela, apenas um obrigado.

Ela sorriu.

Eu conseguira sentir o frio do frasco de novo, mas pena que só por alguns segundos antes que Isabel pudesse ver. Certamente ela não viu que a menina me entregou, mas o viu comigo, e então deu um grande sorriso.

- ME DÊ ISSO! – Gritou – BEM, OU ISSO, OU EU ARRANCO SUA MÃO JUNTO COM O FRASCO!

Eu senti um arrepio. Mas ainda tentei desafiá-la.

- Então tente!

Então descobri que ela não estava brincando. Ela atacou e mesmo se eu tentasse recuar, sua fúria era tão grande que ela infelizmente me acertou dessa vez.

Alguma coisa me avisou e eu consegui desviar, mas não o suficiente.

A lâmina de Isabel, que ainda segurava em mãos estava com a ponta sangrando, e meu braço também.

Ela havia me acertado um pouco abaixo de meu cotovelo, e a dor era insupertável.

Isabel parecia não ter sentimentos naquele instante porque investiu contra mim novamente.

Dessa vez sua mira estava acima de meu peito, e como que um reflexo, eu consegui erguer minha perna e arcertar sua lâmina, a qual saltou de sua mão e caiu a seus pés.

Ela indignada, logo fora pega-la ao chão, mas como que outro reflexo, pisei em sua mão. Fazendo com que Isabel se ferisse e soltasse um grito quase que estridente.

Puxei a lâmina para perto de mim, mas Isabel com sua outra mão, a pegou e tentou me deferir um outro golpe, que dessa vez, não consegui desviar. Sua lâmina agora acertara minha perna, logo acima do joelho. E eu estava ferido no braço e agora na perna. Mas dessa vez eu não suportei e caí. Era como se toda a minha pele estivesse sendo arrancada, de pouco a pouco. Dor não era uma palavra adequada para o que eu estava sentindo. Isso se chamava tortura onde a dor é constante e parece que iria se estender infinitamente até meu último suspiro.

O sangramento estava à tona. Tudo parecia estar ficando vermelho. E ouvi a risada de Isabel fazendo um eco em minha mente.

Será que eu iria morrer? Será que Natalie iria morrer?

Isabel me parecera satisfeita com o que havia feito. E ela não me matou, mas me deixou sofrendo, como uma tortura eterna. A dor me fazia lembrar todas as outras, e eu não conseguiria suportar dessa vez.

Isabel subiu em um dos bancos da cabine e passou pelo buraco do teto. Antes de se erguer, ela jogou um pequeno aparato de metal esférico no chão, que eu não sabia o que era. Ela se erguia sobre aquela cabine e me olhava com um olhar de uma pessoa fria e cruel. Ela então fez um movimento para a menina que por enquanto somente observava, com o mesmo olhar de sempre. Mas agora parecia que tinha muita pena de mim. Que queria ajudar mas não poderia. Então Isabel vociferou:

- VAMOS AGORA ANA! DEIXE ESSE VERME SOFRENDO ATÉ A MORTE! – Então ela saltou ao ar e abriu um pequeno paraquedas que poderia até aguentar seu peso, mas nunca iria aguentar sua covardia.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí o que acharam?<br>Será que Natalie morre?  
>Será que eu morro? (A Ana adoraria isso , né Ana?)<strong>

**Bem só aguardando o próximo capítulo!**

**T+**


End file.
